tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Cranes
A Crane is a machine equipped with wire rope or chains and sometimes fitted with hooks or grabbers. they are used to lift heavy loads like crates, pipes, wood and other things. Besides Big Mickey, Cranky, Colin, Merrick, Reg, Beresford, Carly, Ol' Wheezy, Hee-Haw and Happy Hook no cranes have been named. These cranes are used around the harbours, quarries, wharfs and scrapyards of Sodor and the Mainland. The Rolling Gantry Crane Model Series= |-|Railway Series= The Rolling Gantry Crane The Rolling Gantry Crane is a rail-based crane used for loading and unloading cargo from ships. It was used as background stock at Tidmouth Harbour, Knapford Harbour and Brendam Docks. It first appeared in the Railway Series book, Henry the Green Engine and has been stationed at Tidmouth Harbour since. In the television series, it first appeared in the first season up until the seventh season. It last appeared in the spin-off series, Jack and the Pack episode Jack Owns Up. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Bluebird Toys (Part of the Miniature Railway set with Thomas, Percy, Annie, Clarabel, a Troublesome Truck, Bertie, Bulstrode and Sir Topham Hatt) (Discontinued) Miniature Cranes CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Miniature Cranes Many miniature cranes are seen around the Island of Sodor in different locations mainly used at the harbours. One of the miniature cranes is currently on display at Drayton Manor. They can be mostly found at Brendam Docks and Whiff's Waste Dump. Merchandise * Ertl Company (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Bluebird Toys (Part of the Miniature Railway set with Thomas, Percy, Annie, Clarabel, a Troublesome Truck, Bertie, Bulstrode and Sir Topham Hatt) (Discontinued) Trivia * The miniature cranes resemble similar ones that appeared in Thomas & Friends' sister series, Tugs. Steam-Powered Cranes Model Series= Steam-Powered Cranes Various stationary Steam-Powered Cranes have been used as background stock in the television series. More specifically these cranes have been seen at the Timber Yard, Fishing Village, Boulder Quarry, the Works, Knapford Sheds and the Wharf. There have also been several named steam-powered cranes featured throughout the series, including Colin, Hee-Haw, Ol' Wheezy and four other stationary steam cranes named A.J.R. No.1. Trivia * The large-scale model of the Narrow Gauge Breakdown Crane was briefly reused as a stationary crane used for set dressing at the Works and Knapford Sheds in the seventh season episodes, Something Fishy, Gordon and Spencer and Bulgy Rides Again. The Wellsworth Scrap Yard Crane Model Series= The Wellsworth Scrap Yard Crane A small crane was used at Wellsworth Scrap Yard during the second season. Since Tale of the Brave it has been replaced by Reg. It's job was to load pieces of scrap into the trucks of the railway. Livery The crane was painted brown. Tower Cranes Model Series= Tower Cranes Tower Cranes are very tall and can reach higher places. They made frequent appearances behind Knapford in the first and second seasons. They were used at Boulder Quarry, and Brendam during the fifth season. Livery These cranes were painted brown and red. The "Grabber" Model Series= The "Grabber" The "Grabber" is the nickname for a crane with large retracting claws used for dismantling, smelting and scrapping machinery based at the Sodor Ironworks. Once, 'Arry and Bert wrongfully shunted Stepney underneath the giant grabber, with the intention of scrapping him. Thankfully, the Fat Controller arrived in the nick of time and shut the grabber down. Trivia * In the fifth season episode, Stepney Gets Lost, the narrator implies that the "Grabber" is sentient. Merchandise * Tomica (discontinued) A.J.R. No.1 Model Series= A.J.R No.1 A.J.R No.1 are a series of four stationary steam-powered cranes along the Skarloey Railway. Two of them are located at the Wharf, one is located at the transfer yards, and one at the quarry. Appearances Trivia * It is unknown what the letters "A.J.R." stand for. Mainland Cranes Videos= Mainland Cranes Many cranes work at dockyards located on the Mainland. Some cranes worked at the Great Yarmouth Docks. Two other cranes work at another harbour on the Mainland. Beresford is another crane who works at a canal. Livery The cranes are painted grey and brown. Basis The cranes are based on photo references of various cranes from the 1920s to the 1950s. Cranky is also a member of this class. Appearances The Railway Series * Toby, Trucks and Trouble - Toby's Seaside Holiday Thomas & Friends Videos * 2017 - Great Race Friends Near and Far: Gina the Smart Steam Engine Other Cranes Other various types of cranes have been used as background stock in the television series. These can be found all over the Island of Sodor. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (Various versions) Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Cranes Category:The Mainland